Could it be more Perfect?
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: Hairspray MelLovesVu asked me to write a story about Link and Amber. I hope you like it.


Could it be more Perfect?

MelLovesVu asked me to write a story about Link and Amber. Here it is. I hope you like it.

Link and Amber Larkin are happily married and living in a small town in Indiana. Link is a lawyer and Amber does not work, she is a loving and devoted mother to their three kids soon to be four. Their oldest, Jerry who is 8 years old and a very active soccer player; Abby who is a quiet 6 year old who likes to dance; last but not least 2 year old Debbie who loves to follow her older brother and sister around and is the biggest mommas girl and daddy's girl.

Early Saturday morning Link has left for work to get some paper work done. Amber has been getting ready to take the kids to the park to play.

Amber walks over to the stairs and calls up to her two oldest children, "Jerry and Abby, please hurry up and get down to the kitchen with your play shoes."

She soon hears two sets of footsteps racing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amber looks up from where she is kneeling on the floor tying Debbie's shoes.

Jerry is standing before his mother in his play clothes and is holding his sister's hand and says, "We're ready mom."

Amber smiles and grabs all of the stuff that they will be needing for their afternoon at the park. She bends down and picks Debbie up and lets Jerry and Abby walk out ahead of her. After turning off the lights and locking the door Amber and the kids get into the car and make the short trip to the park.

Arriving at the park Amber pulls the car to a stop in one of the parking slots in the parking lot next to the park. She gets out of the car and opens the back door of the car and pulls out the bags of toys and playground essentials. Amber goes to the side of the car to help Debbie get out as she sees that her older kids have wasted no time getting to the play equipment.

Amber yells after them, "Don't go to far from me, I need to be able to see you both!"

She smiles and shakes her head at her kids and looks back down to Debbie who is standing next to her tugging on Amber's hand.

Amber bends down to Debbie's level and says, "Your brother and sister are silly aren't they?"

"Very silly, can we take the new baby to the park like we are now?" Says little Debbie.

Amber nods, "Yes we will but not for a few more months though."

Just as she says this her little baby kicks her hard.

Amber, "ugh your little brother is very active today, want to feel?"

Debbie puts her hand on her mother's tummy and feels her baby brother kicking.

Debbie giggles saying that it feels funny.

She and Amber walk toward where Jerry and Abby are playing on the swings. Amber spreads a big blanket out on the grass and sits down and places the bags next to her.

Debbie pats Amber on the shoulder to get Amber to look at her. When Amber does look at her she asks, "Momma, can I go play with Abby and Jerry?"

Amber nods and replies, "Yes you may but be careful and don't let them push you too high on the swing."

Debbie smiles wide, a grin that she inherited from her father. She hurries toward the swings as Jerry lifts her up onto his lap in the swing and begins to pump his feet forwards and backwards.

Amber sits on the blanket with a huge smile as her kids play together. She opens her book and begins to read while keeping an eye on the kids.

A few meltdowns, tears, cuts, and bruises later Amber thinks she hears someone behind her but doesn't see anyone when she turns to look.

She goes back to reading when she sees that her kids have the sneaky smile one their faces. What she doesn't know is that Link is the one sneaking up behind her with a picnic basket in one hand and with the other hand he is telling the kids to be quiet by placing a finger to his lips to say, "shhh"

Link had taken the rest of the day off of work and gone home and packed a lunch for the whole family.

Link gets closer to Amber and quietly sets the basket down and places his hands over her eyes and whispers, "guess who?"

She jumps at the initial shock but immediately know that her husband is behind her.

Amber smiles and takes a guess, "Hi Link"

She turns around and is greeted by a pair of blue eyes and dark head of hair.

Link smiles and kisses her as he sits down next to her on the blanket.

He waves the kids over to them and tells them that he brought lunch for them all.

The kids run over to the blanket and sit down next to their parents. Link sets out the food and hands everyone a sandwich and a drink.

Amber sits back watching her husband laughing and joking around with their kids and can't help but think that her life couldn't get any better than it is right now.


End file.
